Hearts and Scars
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: After returning from The Abyss, Avril Vesalius finds her whole life turned upside down. She stays with Gil and childhood secrets are soon revealed. Gil x OC


Hi there! This is my first fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

~ LadyRavenOfTheSky

Avril Vessalius sat under a tall oak tree on her families grounds. She had her knees hugged to her chest. It was one of the rare occasions that her father was home and she liked to spend that time away from him. Her father hated her since she was born and she couldn't figure out why. She absentmindedly played with the sleeve of her Saffire blue dress when she was snapped back to reality when she heard leafs crunching to her right. She turned her head towards the sound only to see her sixteen year old personal servant and only friend carrying a tray with her dinner. "Gil!" she said with a hand on her chest "You scared me. I thought you were Miss Kate looking for another dress fitting." "Sorry, Lady Avril" he said blushing, as he usually did around her. He placed the tray next to her and sat down opposite her. "What's up" asked Avril, smiling at Gil. "You missed dinner, so I made you something" he said. "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway." Avril answered quickly. "Look, Lady Avril, I know it's not my place to say but you can't like this thing with you father get you down" said Gil. She hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I know but, his my father. He's supposed to love me. The only people who are there for me are Uncle Oscar and Zacky. It's not fair" she said, speaking into her knees. "I'll always be here for you" said Gil. "Promise?" asked Avril. "I'll promise with my blood if you will" said Gil, picking up the knife off her dinner tray. "I trust you so I will" said Avril laughing and putting out her hand. He cut her palm and then his own and they clasped hands. "I promise to always be there for you, Avril Vessiarus" he said. They finally let go hands and tied napkins, which were on the tray, around their palms.

After an hour of talking, they notice Avril's father walking on the balcony on the third floor of the house. He looked out the grounds and noticed Avril and Gil. He looked away from them and walked on. "What did I do so wrong?" asked Avril, turning to Gil with tears in her eyes. Gil move next to her with his back against the tree and put an arm around her shoulder, leaving her rest her head on his chest. "You did nothing wrong, Lady Avril. Always remember that" said Gil in a soothing voice. Avril cried into his chest. "Thanks, Gil" choked Avril. "Anything for you, Lady Avril" said Gil, rocking her gentle causing her to fall asleep in his arms.

Avril woke up to the sound of voices. She opened her eyes to see a black sky with stars. "Gil. There you are. We've been looking everywhere" said a familiar, deep voice. "Sorry, Master Oscar, but Lady Avril was upset about her father" replied Gil. "I half expected" said Oscar. "What's going on?" asked Avril, stretching. "You fell asleep" said Gil. Next, an older woman came walking towards them. "There they are. They must be freezing" said the motherly voice. "I'm not" said Avril once it clicked. She looked down at black material. Gil's jacket. She then looked towards Gil, who was only wearing a light shirt, his long, coal coloured hair fluttering in the cold night breeze. "Gil! You must be freezing. Here" Avril said, pushing the jacket towards him. "I'm fine, Lady Avril" said Gil, but Avril didn't believe him. "Take it and put it on quickly, before you catch a cold" said Avril in a stern voice. Gil followed his orders. As they stood up, Miss Kate noticed their hands. "Oh My Goodness" What have you forced this poor girl to do, Gilbert?" she said, grabbing Gil's shoulder. Avril stepped between them. "He didn't force me to do anything" said Avril. "A blood promise, huh?" said Oscar. Avril and Gil nodded. "Ah, to be young again" Oscar said laughing, clapping Gil on the shoulder as they heading back to the house.

As they went into the house, a small form ran towards them. "Avril,you're okay!" said Zacky, hugging his sister. "I'm fine Zacky" said Avril, hugging him back. "Young master Zacharias, you should be in bed, it's late" said Lady Kate, bring a First Aid Kid to Avril and Gil. "Come on Zacky, before Miss Kate blows a fuse" said Oscar quickly, pushing his nephew out the door. "These are going to scar" said Miss Kate, cleaning Avril's wound. "Good" replied Avril smiling and turned to Kate tutted. He smiled at Avril as Miss Kate cleaned his own wound and Avril's heart skipped a beat. She heart always skipped a beat when he smiled at her. She had liked Gil for more than a year, but said nothing because she knew that Gil wouldn't like her. "There" said Miss Kate "Now, you should go to bed, Lady Avril, and you too Gilbert." They walked to Avril's room and she quickly said Good night to Gil before rushing inside and locking the door. _I can't believe he made a blood promise for me,_ she thought smiling as she got changed and climbed into her then fell asleep thinking about what happened on the grounds.

Avril awoke to Gil standing beside her bed the next morning. "Sorry, Lady Avril, but Miss Kate wants you for Dress fittings and you must practice for the Coming of Age Ceremony" said Gil as she sat up and Gil handed her a tray with breakfast. "Thanks, Gil" she said taking a drink of her juice. "I'll run you a bath" he said before disappearing into her bathroom. "Lady Avril" said Gil as he came back to Avril's bedside. "Hmm?" replied Avril. "Where you okay about the blood promise last night?" asked Gil. Avril turned her head towards him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" said Avril. "Because last night it seemed like you didn't want to talk to me and you didn't give me your usual hug before bed. I was starting to think Miss Kate was right and I had forced you into it" said Gil looking at his feet. "Oh no, Gil. You didn't. It's just…. I was Emm…. Tired… yeah tired" replied Avril, not looking at Gil. "Okay, you'd better hurry up before Miss Kate come looking for you" said Gil taking her tray. Avril sighed "I swear if this keeps up." "Aren't you looking forward to you birthday?" asked Gil. "When have I ever looked forward to a Ceremony where I just make myself look like an idiot" said Avril, looking her bathroom door as Gil nodded.

Two weeks past alarmingly fast causing Avril to worry about her Coming of Age Ceremony. She calmed herself by looking at the now – scarring, pale, wound on her already pale skinned right hand, smiling and thinking of Gil. It was the night of her Ceremony and Avril was ready in her bedroom, waiting. She had asked one off the female servants, who helped her get ready, to ask Gil to come to see her. There was a knock at the door and Gil put his head in. "You wanted me?" asked Gil as Avril told him come in. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a strapless dress with a black corset and a blue netting skirt that fell to her knees. She had a matching blue ribbons wrapped around her neck and upper arms and tied in her raven – coloured, braided, waist length hair that contrasted with her pale skin beautifully. She wore silver high heels. "You look amazing" said Gil before he could stop himself. "Thanks" blushed Avril. "Emm… I got you something" she said, guiding him towards a black box on her bed. "What is it?" asked Gil curiously. "Open it and find out" said Avril. He lifted the lid and pulled back the coloured paper to see a suit. "I talked to Uncle Oscar and he said if I wanted, you can be at my Ceremony" said Avril. "What? No, I can't go" said Gil looking down at Avril. "Why not?" asked Avril, sounding hurt. "Because I'm not worthy enough to be around the people going" replied Gil, looking away from Avril. "Please, Gil. I really needed a friend there and I want you to come?" pleaded Avril. Gil turned to a smiling Avril and knew he couldn't say no. "Okay. I'll go. For you" replied Gil. "Thank you!" said Avril wrapping her arms around him. There was another knock at the door and Oscar came in. "Sorry to interrupt but there's someone I want you to meet before the Ceremony, Avril" he said. "Okay, Uncle Oscar" replied Avril, following him out. "See you later" she said to Gil, as he walked towards his own room, carrying the box.

As they walked into the dining room, Avril saw a young girl her age, with long, brown hair, sitting down and an older boy, with silver hair covering one eye and a doll on his shoulder, standing behind her. "Lady Avril. It's so nice to finally meet you" said the girl in a sweet voice, standing up as they walked in. "Avril, this Lady Sharon of the Rainsworth family" said Oscar. "It's nice to meet you too, Lady Sharon" replied Avril. "This is my personal Servant, Break" Sharon said, gesturing to the silver – haired boy. He took a step forward and held Avril's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Lady Avril. Oh,and look at this,she had a blood promise" said Break in an innocent voice, as he turned over her hand, looking at her palm. She pulled her hand away as Sharon hit Break in the arm. "Be nice, Break, we are guests at this event" she said before turning and smiling at Avril. "How are you feeling?" she asked sounding concerned. "To be honest, really nervous" replied Avril with a nervous laugh. "Don't worry; I was too at my Ceremony. I'm sure you'll be excellent at running your Dukedom" said Sharon smiling. "Well, it's best if we start heading. The ceremony will be beginning soon" said Oscar, looking at his pocket watch.

Avril entered the hall and noticed how many people were there. They all clapped as she walked up to the Altar. She was really nervous and felt like running until she saw Gil, in his new suit and holding the Ceremonial Sword, at the Altar with Oscar. He smiled at her as she walked up. The Ceremony was going fine until halfway through. A group of people in red robes crashed the Ceremony. A girl jumped down in front of Avril and Avril grabbed the sword Gil had. Gil had a menacing smile as he stood behind the girl. "What are you doing Gil?" asked Avril, fear noticeable in her voice. "You dear Gil isn't here right now, but he wants to be" laughed Gil in a voice that wasn't his. The Girl laughed as she walked towards Avril. Avril then lifted the sword above her head, closed her yeas and then swung down and hit something. She thought that the girl was further back, so opened her eyes. To her horror, Gil stood in front of the girl with blood coming from his chest. "Lady….Avril" said Gil before falling to the floor. Avril let the sword fall from her hands and clasped her hand on her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. A man stood out in front of Avril and held his hand out in front of him. "Avril Vessalius" he said in a deep voice "You are sentenced to life imprisonment in The Abyss. You sin is your very existence." A bright light appeared in front of Avril and she tried to work out where she heard that name before when she collapsed to her knees and darkness took over.

Avril woke in a shadowy place in water a few inches deep. She stood up and looked around quickly but saw nothing. "Where… where am I?" she asked herself and the memory of her Ceremony came flooding back. "The Abyss" she said, bringing her hand to her mouth "I thought that was just a myth." She decided to walk and she if she saw anything. After walking so much, she dropped to catch her breath. "No matter how far I walk, I seem to be getting nowhere" she said to herself "I'm starting to think I'll never get out of here." If felt like she had been walking for two or three days, she lost track out time. "Maybe I deserve to be here" she said, hugging her knees "Gil will probably hate me forever." The memory of her hitting Gil with the sword replayed over and over in her mind, causing her to hate herself more and more. She sighed and stood up. After walking for another hour, she heard a noise, and she looked up. She saw the blinding, white light she saw at her Ceremony. She fell to her knees and darkness took over once more.

Avril's mind bordered on reality and dream world. She heard voices talking about her and she instantly remembered what happened. She sat up quickly, causing a black jacket that had been place over her to fall into her lap and an unseen man sitting next to her jump slightly. He was wearing a loose – fitting white shirt and black pants with a pair of white gloves. He hand two hand guns strapped to either thigh and smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. He had long coal – coloured hair with golden eyes. Avril noticed that he look familiar but couldn't place him. He said nothing to her, but turned to the group of people talking. "Break, Lady Sharon. She's awake" he said in a deep voice. Avril turned to see the brown haired girl and the older, silver haired teen walking towards her. "Ah, Lady Avril. It's so nice to see you awake" said Lady Sharon in her sweet voice. "What's going on? Where am I? What happened?" said Avril all at once. "Please calm down, Lady Avril. We will tell you everything in due time" said Lady Sharon. "What happened?" asked Avril again. "Ah, that. Well, you see, you were sentenced to imprisonment in The Abyss" said Lady Sharon. "But how did I get out?" asked Avril, swinging her legs off the side off the bed she was lying on. "This, Lady Avril, is the Headquarters of Pandora" said Break, looking around the mansion "An organisation set up to investigate The Abyss. We got you out." "Lady Avril, this is Raven, an important member of Pandora" said Lady Sharon, gesturing to the Coal haired man as he took out a cigarette and lit up, while giving Avril a nod. "He has agreed to look after you and you will stay with him for a while, until we figure off who would want to put you in The Abyss." Avril looked at the man, who picked up the jacket Avril left on the bed and pulled it on, and then looked back to Sharon. "Okay" Avril said quietly and stood up. "Lady Avril, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath after you ordeal in The Abyss. I'll have clothes sent up for you" said Lady Sharon, calling a maid over to bring Avril upstairs.

It was getting dark as Avril sat in a horse – drawn carriage with Raven. They were heading to his apartment where she was staying for a while. She was thinking about how her uncle and brother didn't come to see her and then thought about Gil. He would surely hate her after what happened at the Ceremony and didn't blame him for not being their when she woke up. When Raven got her attention, a tear ran down her cheek. "Are you okay, Lady Avril?" asked Raven, sounding concerned. "Fine, just thinking" replied Avril, wiping away the tears. It was the most they talked all day and Avril thought would he every talk to her much.

Raven let them into his apartment and Avril followed him to the kitchen. "Sit" he said "I'll make tea." Avril sat opposite to him as he boiled water and prepared the tea. When he finished, he handed her a cup and she thanked him. She warmed her hands on the cup before taking a drink from it and she was surprised. It was strawberry – flavoured tea, her favourite. She then took a look around his neat apartment. "You live alone?" asked Avril, breaking the awkward silence. "Yes" replied Raven. He then took out a packet of cigarette's and a cigarette lighter out of his pocket. "You mind?" he asked taking out a cigarette. "No, not at all" replied Avril. There was another awkward , it was Raven's turn to break the silence. "Lady Sharon wants to bring you to the Vessalius Mansion tomorrow. You should probably get to bed, it's getting late and tomorrow will be a shock for you" said Raven taking her empty cup. "Why?" asked Avril getting up. "It's not my place to say" replied Raven, showing her to a spare room at the end of the hall. "I'm sorry I don't have any night clothes for you, but you can sleep in one of my shirts until you get your own clothes. Sorry it will be really big on you" said Raven opening the door and Avril saw a white shirt on the bed. "It will be fine, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay here" said Avril walking into the room. "No problem, Lady Avril. Good night" said Raven with a smile. "Good night, Raven" said Avril, smiling back. Raven closed the door and Avril took off her dress and changed into Raven's shirt. It fell to above her knees and the sleeves were too big. She rolled them up and left the first few buttons open. She got into the bed and pulled the covers over her, falling to sleep instantly.

Avril awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. She sat up and Raven opened the door. "Breakfast is ready, Lady Avril" he said as Avril stood up. He blushed as he notice how she wore his shirt. "Thanks Raven" she said as she followed him to the kitchen. "Lady Sharon sent this over for you. So you would have something to wear today" said Raven pointing to a dress hanging by the front door. "Okay" said Avril, sitting across from Raven and then they ate. The first few buttons of Ravens shirt was opened and Avril could see a portion of a scar on his chest._Gil!Wait, no, that's crazy,_she thought and shook it off. She wanted to ask him how he got it but decided against it and carried on eating.

After Avril got dressed into the red dress Lady Sharon sent over, she walked to the living room to find Raven smoking by an open window. She walked over and leaned against the window from with her arms crossed. You could see most of the town from the window. "Wow" she said, taking in the scene "The view is amazing." "Yeah, I guess so" said Raven looking out too. "Do you mind?" asked Avril, pointing to his cigarette box. Raven slowly picked up the box and offered her one. She thanked him and lit it with his lighter. "I didn't know you smoked" said Raven, taking a drag of his own cigarette. "Considering you met me yesterday, why would you?" said Avril after taking a long drag. "Right" said Raven looking away from her. "I smoked behind my uncle's back before going into The Abyss, but never much. I think after The Abyss I needed one to shut off all the thoughts messing with my head" she said staring out the window. "What does that mean?" asked Raven, sounding concerned. "Just thinking a lot about my Ceremony and The Abyss and some other things" she replied, _like Gil,_ she thought. "Look the carriage is here." Raven looked down to see a black carriage pull up and they headed to the door, Raven grabbing his black jacket on the way.

Avril sat in a carriage with Raven on the way to the Vessalius Mansion. She was extremely nervous and Raven noticed she kept glancing at her right palm. "That scar mean something to you?" asked Raven casually. "I made a blood promise with someone. They promised to always be there from me, but I guess they will take back the promise" replied Avril, not looking up from her palm. "Why?" asked Raven. "Because of something I did to them at my Ceremony. It was unforgivable and I won't be surprised if…. If he hates me" said Avril, fists pushing into her knees and a tear rolling down her cheek. "I doubt that. It probably wasn't you fault. They're probably just waiting to talk to you and you don't know it" said Raven. "I doubt it" replied Avril, wiping a tear from her cheek.

They arrived at the Vessalius Mansion and Raven held a hand out to help Avril down from the carriage. She looked up at the mansion and her jaw dropped. The glass in the windows and doors were broken and weeds grew all over the front of the mansion. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. "What… what happened?" asked Avril, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Well, that's why we asked you to come here, Lady Avril" said Lady Sharon, stepping out of her own carriage. "Yes, you see, Lady Avril, it was better to see it than rather us explaining it" said Break, retrieving a sweet from his pocket and popping it in his mouth. "What are you talking about?" asked Avril, totally confused. "We shall explain inside" said Lady Sharon, as they all walked inside.

The inside was no better than the outside as the entered the old living room and sat on the old chairs. "Lady Avril, if I may ask, how long did it feel you were in The Abyss?" ask Break, standing behind Lady Sharon. "Emm…. Two or three days, maybe. I lost track of time" muttered Avril. "Yes, well. We've investigated The Abyss and it seems that if a person can get out of The Abyss, they cannot, however, return to their own time line" said Lady Sharon. "What does that mean?" asked Avril. "Lady Avril, you were not in The Abyss for two or three day, but in fact, ten years, I'm sorry to say" said Lady Sharon. "Ten Years!" gasped Avril "But that's not possible. That….. That can't be right." "I'm sorry but it is. Lady Sharon and I must fool you but, from undergoing experiments for Pandora, we do not age" said Break. Avril could believe any of this. "I need some air" she said standing up quickly before leaving through the glass doors and heading for the grounds. "Lady Avril!" she heard Lady Sharon call after her, but was too far to make out the other voice who spoke to Lady Sharon.

She sat under the shade of and oak tree, hugging her knees. The tree was taller now but it was the tree she made her blood promise with Gil. A shadow came up beside her and Raven kneelt opposite her. "How is this possible? I've lost ten years of my life and no one cared" she said in a hurt voice. "I cared" said Raven before blushing and turning away. "I get it now" she said moving closer to him. "I saw the subtle hints but just brushed them off as mere coincidences. It only hit me now after finding out it has been ten years." "What are you talking about?" Raven asked slightly shifting awkwardly. She reached out a grabbed his right arm. He didn't fight her off but tensed under her grip. "You are really Gil, aren't you?" she said. She took off his right glove and was facing a pale scar. "I wanted to tell you but I thought you would freak out" said Raven scratching the back of his head. "Why would I freak out?" said Avril sarcastically. "I got sent into a prison, lost ten years of my life, my only friend grew up without me and I'm a twenty – five year old woman in a teenager's body. What is possiblethere to freak out about?" she said, letting her back fall against the tree trunk and took a deep breath. She sighed "And you should hate me too" "Why should I hate you Lady Avril? I would never hate you" said Gil, kneeling closer to her. "I saw your scar this morning. It's my fault you have it in the first place" said Avril, wiping a tear out of her eye. "It was not your fault, Lady Avril. I was possessed" said Gil, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, you shouldn't even have the scar" said Avril standing up. "And you should hate me for it. I'm sorry" she said as she ran off out of the gardens.

"There you are, Lady Avril. You should be careful. Some of the grounds aren't safe" said Gil walking up behind Avril, who was leaning on a small wall over – looking a cliff. "What do you want?" asked Avril wiping her red eyes. "I wanted to make sure you're okay" replied Gil. "You should hate me Gil" said Avril not looking at him. "I don't" said Gil waking up beside her. "You helped get me out of The Abyss, didn't you?" asked Avril, looking up at him. "Actually, it was my idea" said Gil, looking away from her. "You wasted ten years of your life trying to get me out of a prison. Why didn't you do something better with your life and get a wife or something?" said Avril, turning to face Gil. "Because the only girl I ever loved was in The Abyss" replied Gil, closing the distance between the two of them. Avril gasped and took a step backwards. Her foot hit some loose rocks and the wall crumbled away, causing Avril to fall down the side of the cliff screaming. "AVRIL!" shouted Gil falling after her. He caught her and pulled her into his body and she wrapped her hands around his neck. Next they stopped falling and soon did the loose rocks falling around them. Avril finally worked up enough courage to look up from where she hand her head buried in Gil's chest. They hand stopped on a ledge and Gil was kneeling on one knee and holding Avril bridal – style while they both gasped for breath. She noticed he cut his lip. "Gil, you lip is bleeding" she said. "Forget my lip, Avril! Are you okay? You're hurt!" he asked, looking down at her but she wasn't listening. "Why do you like me, Gil? I only get you hurt" she said, still holding on to him. He leaned down further and whispered in her ear. "I've had a crush on you since I was fourteen" confessed Gil. Avril's head was spinning as she thought about everything, her Ceremony, The Abyss, ten lost years, Gil, everything. In the end, she turned her head back into Gil's chest and cried.

They heard voices coming from up above. "Lady Sharon, do be careful" said Break. "Raven, Lady Avril! Are you alright?" Lady Sharon called down to them. "We're fine but Lady Avril is a bit scratched up" Gil called back up to them. Avril didn't realise she was hurt and looked down. You could see that her right arm and leg were all scratched through her dress and she felt a few scratches on her cheek. "Ready to go backup" Gils said in a gentle voice. "Yeah" said Avril standing up. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and grab onto Gil. "You okay?" said Gil, holding her steady. "Yeah, just the scratches hurt" replied Avril. "Jump on my back. I'll carry you up" said Gil. "I can't let you do that" replied Avril. "Yes you can and I will" said Gil. The bent down and she climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and her legs around his waist and they climbed up.

Avril was still on Gil's back as they walked back into the gardens. She didn't want to let go so buried her face in his right shoulder. "I don't feel well" she said. "I do think she should see a doctor" said Lady Sharon, sounding concerned. "She's probably dizzy from the fall, I'll bring her home. As for the scratches, I can clean them up" said Gil's carrying her to the carriage. After helping her into the carriage, he turned back to Lady Sharon and Break. "I'm entrusting her to you Raven, take care of her" said Lady Sharon. "I'm sure he will" said Break with a giggle. Gil sighed and got in the carriage. "You scared me" said Gil as they pulled away. "I scared myself" replied Avril with a nervous laugh. She ran her hand across her arm and winced. "Here" said Gil, taking off his black jacket and putting it around her shoulders. "Thanks" she replied.

After a bath to clean her wounds, Avril got dressed onto Gil's shirt and Gil helped her into the kitchen where a first aid kit was laid out on the table. He then sat down and pulled her into his lap, causing her to blush. After tending to the cuts on her leg and arm, he then finished with the cuts on her cheek. "There he said, brushing his thumb gentle along it. Avril looked into his golden orbs and he looked back into her hazel ones. He then moved in and his breathed ghosted her lips before kissing her. After they pulled away, she looked down into her lap and spoke up. "Did you really mean what you said before we fell?" she asked as Gil's arm slid around her waist. "Yeah, I did" he said, holding her hand, causing Avril to smile. She then leaned her head on his shoulder. She kept running a finger over the scar on her hand and the one on Gil's hand. "I've got a confession to make. I've liked you since I was like thirteen or fourteen" she said nuzzling his neck. "Yeah?" asked Gil. She pulled away and nodded. "Oh and by the way, even after ten years, you still looked amazing in that dress" he said, causing her to blush. "You lip looks sore" she said with a devilish grin "What me to kiss it better?" he looked taken aback and first but then grin. "Oh, yeah" he said with a chuckle. After pulling away, she put her head on his shoulder and they stayed that way for a while.

She yawned and Gil stood up holding her bridal – style as her hands wrapped around his neck. "Let's get you to bed, you must be very tired after your fall" he said walking to her laid her down on the bed and she grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me Gil, please?" she said. He then climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't know how happy you're making me" Gil whispered in her ear. Her head was on his shoulder and she ran a hand over his scar and sighed. "It wasn't your fault" he said. "That's what you keep saying" she replied, grabbing fistfuls of the front of his shirt. He placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and pulled her into a kiss. "Good night, Avril" he said as he pulled away. "Good night, Gil" she replied, placing her head on his chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
